1. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-chip-wiring for semiconductor modules featuring soft connection pads which have been adopted for industrial use contain two semiconductor modules on a ceramic carrier which is provided with copper pins (IBM Journal of Research and Development, Vol., 13, No. 3, May 1969, p. 228, FIG. 4). The wiring on the ceramic carrier is a two-sided thick layer wiring which is established by pressing silk-screen printing paste onto the upper and the lower sides of the carrier. The pins required for the subsequent wiring of the carrier simultaneously serve as connections between the two wiring layers.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is processes for producing multi-chip wiring on an insulation carrier which has outer contacts for additional wiring and connection surfaces for soldering semi-conductor modules in the flip-chip-technique.